


Auxiliary Bagel [Podfic]

by quoththegayven



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, and that's about it I guess!, one attempted kiss, one bandit death, one impromptu breakfast, one lunch invitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven
Summary: A podfic of "Auxiliary Bagel" by RoseisaRoseisiaRose.Mercedes waits on the back lines to heal her companions. She always comes well-prepared.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Auxiliary Bagel [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Auxiliary Bagel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849303) by [RoseisaRoseisaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseisaRoseisaRose/pseuds/RoseisaRoseisaRose). 



  
_cover art by quoththegayven_  


**Length:** 7:53

 **File Size:** 8.43 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to RoseisaRoseisaRose for permission to record this! I know it's been a while since I asked, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! <3


End file.
